You're my True Light
by Kirai Yami
Summary: Tras una noche en la que ambos chicos perdieron su virginidad, Daisuke Niwa despierta de sobresalto. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Todo salió de acuerdo al plan de Satoshi. Lean, LEMON!


Género: Yaoi / LEMON (wajaja)

**You're my True Ligth**

**Género: **Yaoi / LEMON (wajaja)

**Pareja principal: **SatoshixDaisuke XD

Hola! soy Kirai Yami. Heme aquí de nuevo con mi estúpida mente pervertida haciendo de las suyas otra vez ya que no me deja en paz por que todo el día procesa lindas imágenes en mi atrofiado cerebro sobre esta pareja últimamente. Bueno es el primero de DNAngel que hago, el fic va a ser un poco corto, quizás unos cuatro capítulos. Ando muy inspirada, por que estaba releyendo los mangas que me prestó el idiota de mi novio (es que el muy idiota odia a morir el yaoi) y me llené de ideas, es que Sugisaki Yukiru da unas ideas que…no sé si lo hace a propósito, pero por eso prefiero el manga, por que no hay tanto romance hetero, hay más yaoi (Wiii!! XP).

La verdad es que esta historia ya la había escrito en un cuaderno desde hace unos meses durante la hora de la comida en mi trabajo pero no había podido pasarlo a la computadora. También me gustaría decirles que en base a esta historia estoy dibujando un doujinshi el cual subiré a internet lo más pronto posible (solo falta que termine los fondos y medios tonos). En lo que he dibujado del doujinshi solo abarca la mitad de la historia y no se como se seguirá desarrollando, así que espero que alguien pueda ayudarme después de leer esto. Se los agradecería mucho.

Weno, lean.

_**Los personajes representan 15 años, asisten al tercer grado de secundaria y me baso más en el manga que en el anime al escribir.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 1: **Tan cerca y tan lejos

Niwa Daisuke y Hiwatari Satoshi se encontraban en la misma cama exhaustos después del vigoroso acto sexual. Se encontraban jadeantes, bañados en sudor y con la semilla de ambos esparcida por sus torsos. Estaban totalmente rendidos. Sus cuerpos acaban de separarse hacía unos segundos. El pequeño pelirrojo cayó sobre el pecho de Hiwatari no sin antes embriagarse de nuevo con ese dulce néctar de sus labios en el último beso de la noche. Inevitablemente, e pequeño pelirrojo se quedó dormido casi al instante mientras el mayor acariciaba tiernamente el cabello de fuego con una sonrisa de plena satisfacción dibujada en su rostro. Satoshi le abrazó.

Satoshi no podía creer aún que había logrado satisfacer su mayor deseo esa misma noche. Cuántas veces lo deseo? Había perdido la cuenta. Lo único que le importaba por el momento era que su amado pelirrojo, su mejor y único amigo y rival le hubiera entregado su virginidad.

Pero, que pasaría ahora? Daisuke solo se le había entregado a causa de la pasión provocada por ese afrodisíaco que el peliazul le había dado a beber, pero temía que cuando despertara por la mañana, Daisuke no estuviera a su lado. Temía que huyera y peor aún, que el siguiente día de de clases comenzara a reclamarle para después ignorarlo durante el resto del ciclo escolar hasta entrar a la preparatoria.

Hiwatari seguía meditando sobre esto hasta que el sueño de pronto lo venció. Ambos chicos dormían, desnudos, apenas cobijados por una delgada sábana que se empeñaba en entallarse a sus ahora desvirgados cuerpos.

A la mañana siguiente, el rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana deslumbró al más pequeño. Daisuke despertó con sobresalto haciendo que la sábana que lo cubría levantara vuelo. Estando sonrojado a todo lo que da, exclamó.

-noooo!! noooo!! no es verdad!! en verdad lo hice con Hiwatari-kun!! Creí que todo había sido un mal sueño!!.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Niwa Daisuke, siempre tan cerca y tan lejos. No sé bien desde que momento comencé a sentir esto por ti, pero sé que es un sentimiento muy fuerte. Nunca me ha importado el hecho que ambos seamos hombres. Acaso dos hombres no pueden amarse? Yo pienso que no es necesaria la procreación para amar de forma plena por toda la vida. El único y verdadero problema es que yo soy un Hikari, alguien que además de ser enemigo ancestral de tu familia, está destinado a no poder querer a nadie._

_Creo que me enamoré de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi entrar por esa puerta aquel día de clases en primer año de secundaria. De ti me cautivó tu dulce mirada, tu cabello, tu inocencia y hasta tu torpeza. Todo lo tuyo me gusta. Pero mi maldita timidez me hizo desistir en comenzar algo contigo. Hasta ese momento ninguno de los dos sabíamos sobre el oscuro destino conflictivo de nuestras familias. Cada momento a tu lado es lo mejor para mí, realmente es lo único por lo que asisto a la escuela. Los mejores momentos que he pasado han sido cuando te he tenido tan cerca de mí, como aquella ocasión en que participamos como pareja principal en la obra teatral de segundo grado "hielo y nieve" durante la cual pude tener contacto con la calidez de tu cuerpo. Me encantaría poder tomarte entre mis brazos, pero tu te haz fijado en otra persona y esa persona es una mujer._

_Yo sabía que a ti te gustaba Harada Risa lo cual me causó tremendos celos. Presencié a escondidas el momento en que ella te rechazó y noté tu angustia en tu mirada. Quería consolarte de alguna manera. Eso me dio esperanzas pero las perdí cuando noté que te habías fijado en su hermana gemela. Y fue de ella de quien tuve más celos. Cada vez que te ibas con ella y pasabas largo rato conversando. Lo que más me gustaría sería declararte mis sentimientos y que me correspondieras un beso, pero no estoy seguro de que eso pueda pasar._

_(N/A: gyyyak! que cursi se oyó)_

-Hiwatari-kun!- de pronto el peliazul salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la melodiosa voz de su amado pelirrojo.

-qué es lo que es lo pasa?- preguntó el chico de lentes al menor con un hilo de voz y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-ah, es que quería recordarte que tenemos que hacer el trabajo de literatura por que es para el lunes y solo tenemos el fin de semana, podríamos hacerlo esta misma tarde, que te parece?-

-ah, claro, casi lo olvidaba, bueno está bien, hoy no tengo ningún compromiso, Seahara también está de acuerdo en hacerlo hoy?- dijo Satoshi.

-este…oye, no te molestaría que lo hiciéramos solo nosotros dos? es que Seahara-kun no me acaba de decir que no va a poder por que tiene que ir con su papá a algún lado y…- el pelirrojo también tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y bajó la mirada un poco.

Tales palabras emocionaron al peliazul, se sentía feliz de tener esta oportunidad de estar a solas con sus amado pelirrojo toda la tarde pero su rostro no mostraba tal emoción, no sabía como. Entonces atinó a contestar con una sonrisa seductora en su rostro.

-claro que no me molestaría solo trabajar contigo, por que estaré cerca de ti-

Daisuke se sonrojó aún más, casi al matiz de su cabello.

-ah…este…bueno entonces…no te molestaría que fuera en tu casa? es que si la hacemos en la mía mi mamá solo va a estarte molestando, no te importaría verdad?-

-no, claro que no. Entonces te espero en mi casa una hora después de salir de clases-

El pelirrojo comenzaba a inquietarse aún más así que decidió salir pronto de ahí.

-bueno…este…entonces te veo luego, Hiwatari-kun- después se perdió de vista.

Estando de camino a casa, Hiwatari seguía hundido en sus pensamientos pero ahora con la emoción de pasar la tarde con su amado usagi. Aunque por su mente también circulaban pensamientos lascivos. No podía evitarlo. La verdad es que en más de una ocasión había soñado de esa forma con Daisuke. Tantas habían sido las noches en que había tenido sueños húmedos por culpa de su rival. Y en la escuela no era raro que también lo hubiera desvestido con la simple mirada relamiéndose los labios cuando lo hacía. De hecho, su primera eyaculación había sido causada por el pelirrojo. Tampoco era raro que de vez en cuando se masturbara en honor a este. Noches en las que el solo recordar su nombre, su mirada, le causaba gran excitación.

Pero los pensamientos que ahora tenía también le causaban cierto miedo. No se atrevería a hacerle daño a Daisuke, eso era lo que menos quería, así que no podía obligarlo a que le besara y mucho menos a tener sexo con él de forma tan radical. Ni pensar en violarlo, aunque su deseo fuera mayúsculo, Satoshi no lo haría.

Pensaba: _Lo amo tanto, maldición, no sé por que este sentimiento ha crecido tanto. Y lo deseo tanto, pero temo que solo tendré que conformarme con tener su presencia para mi solo en mi departamento o tal vez pueda confesarle mis sentimientos de una buena vez…pero…no, eso sería estúpido. Tengo tanto miedo a su rechazo, sé que me rechazaría diciéndome que está enamorado de esa estúpida Harada y yo no podría soportarlo. Pero tal vez…-_Fue en ese momento cuando algo se le ocurrió.

-Oye, necesito que me lleves cuanto antes a la casa de mi padre!- ordenó Hiwatari a su chofer. El hombre obedeció y dio la vuelta en sentido contrario al vehículo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La tarde caía, había pasado una hora desde que las clases terminaran. Daisuke tocaría el timbre del departamento en cualquier momento. Hiwatari sentía cierto nerviosismo. El peliazul se sentó en la mesa del comedor y encendió una laptop. No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-es él- se dijo. Abrió la puerta.

-Hola, Hiwatari-kun! ya podemos iniciar el trabajo, ja, ja- El pelirrojo tenía rubor en la mejillas y una gran sonrisa.

-pasa, Niwa, toma asiento. Quieres algo de tomar?-

-un vaso con agua está bien- contestó.

-bueno, iré por el. Puedes usar la laptop que está sobre la mesa, usa el internet si lo necesitas-

-tienes conexión a internet? que bien, eso nos será de gran utilidad!- Daisuke sonrió aún más. lo que hizo que Satoshi se sonrojara levemente pero volteó la mirada para que el pelirrojo no se percatara de eso.

-aquí tienes- Satoshi le extendió el brazo con el vaso de agua en la mano después de volver de la cocina.

-Gracias, Hiwatari-kun…ah…este…qué te parece si hacemos algo sobre esto? yo creo que tendría muy buena estructura nuestro trabajo y seguro con tal calidad nos sacan buena calificación?- dijo el pelirrojo.

-me parece bien, tienes razón.

-…aunque, tú no necesitas la calificación por que ya terminaste la universidad…-

-pero me siento bien por ayudarte a hacer este trabajo, Niwa- el peliazul le hablaba con ronroneo. Esto solo inquieto a Niwa.

-am…este…bueno, entonces eso haremos. Podemos consultar en estos libros que traje pero si tu tienes más…ah…yo…- Daisuke comenzaba a hablar con gran tartamudeo. Satoshi se sentó a su lado muy de cerca. El pelirrojo se ruborizó aún más. Podía oler la fragancia tan peculiar que caracterizaba al chico de lentes. Miró su perfil por unos segundos y después se llevó una mano al pecho.

-_no lo entiendo, por qué de pronto mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Esto solo me sucedía con Harada y con Riku-san, pero por que ahora que estoy con Hiwatari-kun..?-_ pensaba.

-si, tengo algunos libros referentes en mi habitación. Recuerdo haber visto este tema en preparatoria, y creo que atinaste en pensar en presentar esto en clase- Hiwatari se quita los anteojos y los limpia con un pequeño paño cercano a la laptop. Ver el rostro del peliazul sin anteojos no era tan raro para Daisuke, pero por alguna extraña causa hoy le agradaba. Sus latidos se aceleraron más.

-_tengo que controlar esto, o de lo contrario me transformaré en Dark y no quiero que Hiwatari se transforme en Krad por mi culpa para iniciar una batalla aquí- _Daisuke seguía pensando.

-hay una pagina en internet que te recomiendo usar, Niwa, es esta- Decía Hiwatari después de colocarse los anteojos de nuevo. Pudo notar el nerviosismo del pequeño. esto le estaba divirtiendo un poco. Pensó que no estaría mal jugar un poco.

-s-si…veré que puedo sacar de ahí- Daisuke apartó rápido su mirada de los ojos del peliazul que se había encontrado por unos segundos.

-tus manos…deben hacer maravillas, Niwa- Satoshi acarició levemente una de las manos del pequeño haciendo que el cálido roce estremeciera el corazón de Daisuke.

-ah…qué quieres decir con eso, Hiwatari-kun?...-dijo el pelirrojo quitando velozmente su mano.

-me refiero a que tu sabes dibujar muy bien, tienes mucha creatividad, así que no estaría mal que ilustraras nuestro trabajo- Hiwatari le sonrió seductoramente de nuevo.

-ah…claro. Este…oye, espero que no te moleste de verdad que el trabajo lo tengamos que repartir entre dos.

-no, claro que no, ya te lo dije, además no tenía ganas de trabajar con el molesto de Seahara. El siempre anda haciendo escándalo y no se toma nada en serio, por eso prefiero estar contigo-

-ah…este…bueno sigamos-

Los dos chicos continuaron haciendo su trabajo hasta que la noche cayó. El peliazul se había quedado dormido sin querer debido a tanto trabajo en los últimos días. Abrió los ojos. Hiwatari volteó y se dio cuenta de que su amado pelirrojo también estaba dormido con los brazos sobre la mesa. Daisuke no había descansado muy bien últimamente con todos los robos que hacía Dark cada noche así que cayó exhausto. Satoshi lo observó detenidamente por unos momentos mientras pensaba su plan.

_-Niwa, te quedaste dormido. Te ves tan pasivo, me encanta verte de ese modo- _Hiwatari miró el reloj de la pared y notó que ya era media noche.

Se levantó y cerró la puerta con seguro. Luego se acercó al rostro de su compañero y tomando su mentó acercó su rostro con el suyo. Estaba apunto de besar sus labios pero..algo lo detuvo. Entonces le habló para despertarlo.

-Niwa, despierta, ya es media noche- le dijo si apartar su rostro.

-Queee!! no, no puede ser! me quede dormido!! no hemos terminado el trabajo aún! y le dije a mi mamá que estaría en casa temprano, seguro me va a matar!! lo siento, tengo que irme!- Daisuke se levantó de un brinco sin percatarse de lo cerca que había estado su cara con la del peliazul.

-Niwa, espera, ya es muy noche para que regreses a tu casa, es peligroso que andes por la calle solo. Mi chofer no está así que no puedo llevarte. Estaría bien que te quedaras, así podemos terminar el trabajo-

-mi mamá no me va a dejar, lo siento-

-por que no le llamas por teléfono?- En ese momento, Satoshi le extiende la mano con el auricular del teléfono.

-b-bueno…esta bien, creo que no sería mala idea, después de todo, _Mi mamá debe estar esperándome con un hacha o una espada_- Daisuke comenzó a marcar el número. Emiko le contestó al escuchar solo un timbrazo.

-Eh…mamá…-

-se puede saber por que no has regresado a la casa, Daisuke?! ya es media noche y apenas te comunicas!!- Emiko realmente se escuchaba molesta. Y efectivamente, Emiko traía una katana en la mano.

-ah…este…mamá, es que aún no terminamos el trabajo y pues se me fue el tiempo y por eso no pude avisarte antes y…me dejarías quedarme a dormir aquí con Seahara?- dijo Daisuke con una pequeña risita nerviosa.

-quedarte?- preguntó Emiko.

Mientras, Hiwatari observaba a Daisuke de espaldas discutiendo con su madre por teléfono. Su mente se llenó de pensamientos morbosos de nuevo.

-_Niwa, te deseo tanto, verte así…me provocas.-_ El peliazul comienza a acercarse y sin pensarlo dos veces toma al pelirrojo por la cintura al mismo tiempo que hacía que su aliento chocara contra el cuello de Daisuke causando en este último un leve gemido que Emiko pudo notar desde el otro lado.

-ah..-

-qué pasa, Daisuke? Dai-chan, estás bien?- preguntó preocupada la madre.

-s-si mamá, no es nada.

-bueno, está bien, dejaré que te quedes, pero quiero que regreses a las 7 de la mañana, entiendes? Después de colgar la bocina, Daisuke preguntó con sumo nerviosismo al peliazul.

-qué haces, Hiwatari-kun…por qué..?

-es que tenía muchas ganas de abrazarte de esta forma y no pude evitarlo- contestó con cinismo.

Permanecieron así por unos segundos más. A Daisuke no parecía molestarle mucho después de todo, su rostro estaba más que rojo. Cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. Pero cuando comenzó a sentir como Satoshi metía sus manos por debajo de las ropas del menor, pensó que debía ponerle fin a esto.

-Basta, Hiwatari-kun, no te permito que hagas eso!- el pelirrojo se apartó violentamente además tenemos que terminar con nuestro trabajo.

-si, tienes razón, bueno iré por unos libros que están en la otra habitación, quizá puedan servirnos- dijo el peliazul retirándose de ahí.

Daisuke se incorporó y se sentó de nuevo en la silla. Abrió la laptop.

-_no lo entiendo, por qué es que no me niego tan fácil a todo lo que Hiwatari-kun me hace y me dice. Me pone muy nervioso pero no entiendo por que le permito hacer eso. Además, mi corazón se acelera cada vez que eso pasa- _se preguntaba a si mismo un preocupado pelirrojo.

Pasó una hora. Los dos chicos habían terminado por fin su trabajo escolar, así que se disponían a dormir.

-hemos terminado por fin, Hiwatari-kun!! no te parece que nos quedó muy bien? seguro les gusta a todos cuando lo presentemos en clase- habló Daisuke en un tono jubiloso.

-Niwa, por qué le mentiste a tu madre diciéndole que hacías el trabajo con Seahara?-pregunto Satoshi intimidante.

-bueno…es que ya sabes que mi mamá no quiere que tenga alguna amistad con un Hikari, pero la verdad es que tu me agradas mucho, eres mi amigo y…-

-eres un lindo mentiroso…-dijo Hiwatari después de interrumpir al pequeño. Su intención era ponerlo aún más nervioso y lo estaba logrando.

-ah…este **(oye Daisuke, yo creo que Hiwatari es gay y te quiere ligar, por que no le correspondes? ja, ja) **dijo de pronto Dark desde sus adentros con el típico toque sarcástico que lo caracteriza.

_-Cállate, Dark, no digas tonterías!!-_ contestó Daisuke

-bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir, ya es muy tarde-

-ah…oye, Hiwatari-kun, no te importaría si antes me doy una ducha, es que…- dijo con timidez.

-claro que no me importa, adelante, encontrarás todo lo necesario en el baño- En el rostro de Hiwatari se dibujo una sonrisa llena de lujuria. Parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado.

Niwa se encontraba en la ducha, meditando sobre el "extraño" comportamiento de su amigo, con un gran sonrojo en su rostro era molestado por Dark de nuevo.

-Hiwatari-kun realmente me está poniendo muy nervioso.

**-(Ya te dije que el cuatro ojos te quiere ligar, deberías hacerle caso y darle un beso, querido Daisuke).**

**-**Deja de burlarte de mi, Dark!! No haces otra cosa más que molestar. Espero que esto acabe pronto-

Daisuke no se percató de su que Satoshi abría la puerta del baño. El peliazul miró la sensual figura del pelirrojo que apenas se notaba tras la delgada cortina de baño. Se acercó aún más hasta abrir la cortina encontrándose así con su amado Niwa desnudo y con la piel húmeda. Este último se sobresaltó.

-Eres tú Hiwatari-kun!! qué es lo que haces aquí?!- preguntó atemorizado.

-también quería ducharme- dijo.

-y no podrías haber esperado a que yo terminara?- Daisuke se notaba muy molesto.

-no me gusta desperdiciar mucho agua, así que pensé que sería una buena idea que nos bañáramos juntos- Hiwatari comenzó a acercarse poco a poco a Daisuke hasta rodearlo contra la pared.

-este…bueno, en ese caso, si te molesta gasta agua, debiste decírmelo y así no me hubiera metido a duchar-

-no podía negarte que te ducharas. Vamos a bañarnos juntos, así puedo tallar tu espalda, Niwa- Hiwatari se le estaba acercando mucho y ahora si que estaba actuando de una manera más atrevida. Sin embargo, Daisuke accedió.

Ambos estaban duchándose. Satoshi detrás de Daisuke tallando de forma apasionada su espalda, pasando después por su pecho. Satoshi recargaba su mentón en el hombro derecho del pelirrojo. Parecía que el ambiente subía de tono.

-_por qué le dejo hacerme esto?-__**(Daisuke, ja, ja, por que le permites que lo haga? ja, ja)**_

-te gusta así Niwa, quedarás muy limpio- Hiwatari comenzaba a hablarle con mayor confianza y hasta con cierto descaro.

-dijiste que solo sería la espalda- De pronto, el pelirrojo comienza a sentir como la esponja con la que tallaba su espalda ahora bajaba hasta llegar a su miembro el cual comenzó a despertar por la estimulación. Daisuke se sentía muy apenado.

-deja de tocarme así, Hiwatari-kun!!- el sonrojo del chico cada vez era mayor.

Satoshi no le respondía, solo seguía tocándolo. Movía el miembro del menor en forma circular, masturbándolo, provocándole gran placer. Niwa solo sentía como comenzaba a gotearle. Si el peliazul seguía así no había duda de que se vendría. No quería hacerlo por algo tan vergonzoso como eso. Daisuke solo se mordía los labios. Mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Y con una mano intentaba quitar la mano del peliazul para que lo dejara en paz de una vez.

-ahhh…de..ja…deja de hacer… eso, Hiwatari-kun-La excitación le impedía hablar fuerte.

-…-El chico de cabello azul seguía divirtiéndose. Seguía masturbándolo. Su pasión se hacía cada vez mayor. Sus sentimientos podrían traicionarlo en ese momento y violar al menor. Pero desistía.

-Hi..watari-kun!! deja de tocarme ahí-

Satoshi se detuvo pero tomó un brazo del pelirrojo para darle un giro bruscamente obligándolo a voltear hacía el. Atrajo su cuerpo con el suyo. Se aferró a él, hasta hacer que sus entrepiernas se entrelazaran y sus estimulados miembros se encontraran por primera vez, friccionándose, frotándose, haciendo pequeños chasquidos de placer. Era un momento tan delicioso, ninguno había imaginado que frotar su pene con el de otro hombre resultara tan deleitable. El mayor de los dos hizo algunos movimientos bruscos y sensuales que provocaron aún más placer en el pequeño pelirrojo.

-ahhh- se escuchaba uno que otro gemido por la habitación de baño

-ahhh, por favor…Hiwatari-kun, deja de hacer esto…!!- al no recibir respuesta nuevamente por parte del peliazul, Daisuke le empujó fuertemente para separarse de él. Muy enfadado, le dio la espalda.

-No sé cual es tu intención, Hiwatari-kun, pero esto no está bien. Espero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir, por que me he molestado mucho contigo- Daisuke estaba más rojo que nunca. Se encontraba tan apenado que no se atrevía a ver a Satoshi a la cara.

-…está bien, Niwa-_Te deseo tanto-_ Ambos chicos salieron del cuarto de baño.

**--C O N T I N U A R A--**

Hola!! weno, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Si, sé que quedó medio idiota pero ya qué. En el próximo capítulo el LEMON estará al inicio (ju, ju, ju pobre Dai-chan). Espero que sigan leyendo y manden un review. Weno, igual y nadie lo lee. Por cierto OO no me explico por qué siendo DNAngel una serie tan llena de insinuaciones yaoi no abundan los fics ni mucho menos las imágenes. Por eso voy a crear mi propia pagina de internet yaoi de esta serie solo que por el momento ando falta de tiempo. DNAngel fue la primera serie que vi en su idioma original, pero no había escrito nada hasta ahora. Espero que alguien pueda ayudarme a publicar mi doujinshi de este fic, por que mi pagina yaoi está en construcción. A ver si me dicen en donde.

Weno, nos vemos la próxima. Trataré de publicar lo más pronto posible. Ah, y a ver si alguien me ayuda con el DarkxKrad (je,je).


End file.
